Bring Him Back
by nessh
Summary: Draco menyukai Ginny sejak kecil. Ginny senang berteman dengan Draco. namun kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orangtua Draco, membuatnya berubah. Ginny bertekad untuk membuat Draco kembali seperti dulu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

 **Bring Him Back**

 **By**

 **nessh**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Age 5 & 6 _

Draco Malfoy merasa bosan. Dia tidak pernah menyukai pesta yang sayangnya, diadakan setiap tahun oleh keluarganya. Draco berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya. Kedua orangtuanya berasal dari garis keluarga yang memiliki kekayaan yang tidak pernah habis. Ayahnya memiliki perusahaan di bidang telekomunikasi, dan ibunya memiliki mata yang tajam mengenai barang-barang seni.

Si kecil Draco melihat kedua orangtuanya sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan para kolega ayahnya. Jadi ia menyelinap keluar dari _ballroom_ dan pergi ke taman belakang rumahnya.

Kedua telinga Draco menangkap suara sesuatu, _seseorang_. Insting Draco mengatakan padanya untuk mengikuti suara itu, suara di kepalanya mengatakan untuk kembali ke pesta sebelum kedua orangtuanya sadar kalau dia menghilang.

Draco mengikuti instingnya.

Ia melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut merah, kulit putih, dan gaun biru selutut sedang berdiri di dekat air mancur di taman belakang Malfoy Manor. Gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Draco yang melihatnya dari balik pohon.

Gadis itu adalah sumber suara yang dia cari.

Draco melihat gadis itu bernyanyi sambil memainkan air di kolam. Draco tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gadis itu berdiri membelakanginya. Tapi suaranya, oh Tuhan, suaranya. Draco tidak pernah mendengar suara yang lebih indah dari suara gadis itu. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari gadis kecil yang masih bernyanyi itu.

"Ginny! Ginny! Dimana kau?"

Suara itu membuat sang gadis berhenti menyanyi, dia menoleh, mencari-cari asal suara.

Mata Draco melebar melihat wajah gadis itu, dia sangat cantik.

Seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Anak itu juga memiliki rambut merah yang sama, dan memakai kameja biru yang warnanya sudah hampir pudar.

"Darimana kau? Mum mencarimu. Kita harus pulang sekarang, Percy sudah ada disini."

"Tapi Ron," gadis kecil itu merajuk, "aku suka disini. Tamannya sangat indah! Aku mau main disini lebih lama."

Anak itu, Ron, menggeleng mantap. "Mum bilang kita harus pulang, berarti kita harus pulang. Ayo, Gin, sebelum Mum marah pada kita."

Gadis kecil itu menghela nafas, "Oke, oke. Kita pulang."

Mata Draco mengikuti kedua anak itu sampai mereka masuk ke pintu yang Draco tahu mengarah ke dapur. Mungkin kedua anak itu adalah anak salah satu petugas yang bertanggung jawab di pesta ini.

Saat Draco kembali ke pesta, tidak ada yang menyadari kepergiannya kecuali sahabatnya, Blaise Zabini.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Blaise setelah melihat Draco menyelinap dari taman.

"Eh? Keluar, ke taman." Draco terdiam sejenak kemudian menatap sahabatnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Jangan katakan apapun pada kedua orangtuaku."

Blaise terlihat bingung. Hanya sesaat, lalu dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak melihat apapun."

Draco ikut tersenyum. Dia tahu dia selalu bisa mengandalkan Blaise.

* * *

 _Age 10 & 11 _

Namanya Ginevra Weasley, Ginny. Dia putri dari Arthur dan Molly Weasley. Dia punya enam kakak laki-laki, salah satunya adalah anak laki-laki yang dulu Draco lihat, Ron. Ibunya, Molly, bekerja untuk jasa katering yang waktu itu dipekerjakan ibu Draco, Narcissa, untuk pesta. Sejak saat itu, Narcissa selalu menggunakan jasa katering yang sama setiap kali keluarga mereka mengadakan pesta. Draco diam-diam bersyukur untuk itu.

Draco tahu, sejak pertama kali dia mendengar Ginny menyanyi, hatinya sudah menjadi milik Ginny. Ia menyimpan ini dalam-dalam dari semua orang, termasuk sahabatnya, Blaise. Walau sangat sulit bagi Draco untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Blaise. Anak itu terlalu mengenalnya.

"Tenang, Drake, dia pasti ada disana." Seru Blaise.

Draco berhenti berlari dan menoleh pada Blaise, dia cemberut.

Blaise tertawa. " _You're soooo obvious, mate._ Aku rasa dia sendiri tahu kau menyukainya."

"Diam, Zabini."

"Hanya Tuhan dan Mum yang bisa membuatku diam."

Draco mendengus, tapi dia tahu Blaise benar. Hanya Tuhan dan ibunya yang bisa membuatnya diam. Draco terus berjalan cepat keluar dari area sekolahnya dan berhenti di gerbang. Blaise tepat di sampingnya.

"Dimana dia? Biasanya dia ada disini." Blaise celingukan, mencari sosok supir pribadi Draco, Mr Filch.

"Kita dijemput Uncle Rabastan hari ini."

Wajah Blaise berubah cerah mendengar nama salah satu kerabat Draco itu. Dia sangat mengagumi Rabastan dan ingin menjadi sepertinya suatu saat nanti.

"Uncle Rab? _Cool_!"

Draco hanya diam dan menunggu sambil bersandar ke pilar di belakangnya. Malam ini, kedua orangtuanya akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan ulangtahun Lucius Malfoy, ayah Draco. Semua orang akan datang. Dan Draco tahu, ibunya pasti menggunakan jasa Weasley's Catering untuk pesta ini. Draco tersenyum dengan ide melihat Ginevra Weasley lagi.

Mobil _Morgan 4/4_ milik Rabastan berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Mobil klasik bak terbuka itu terlihat mencolok dibandingkan mobil-mobil moderen yang dimiliki kebanyakan keluarga di sekolah Draco.

Blaise dengan semangat berlari menghampiri mobil Rabastan. Ia bersiul saat menyentuh _body_ mobil berwarna merah itu. Blaise sangat menyukai mobil klasik, kedua orangtuanya mengoleksi cukup banyak mobil klasik yang jarang sekali mereka pakai dan hanya mereka simpan di garasi untuk diperbincangkan saat pesta.

"Keren!" puji Blaise setelah lima menit memutari mobil dan melihat detail mobil itu.

"Benar?." Rabastan tersenyum lebar, bangga pada tunggangan barunya.

"Yeah, yeah, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" ujar Draco tak acuh sambil melompat ke kursi belakang mobil dan memakai _seat belt_ -nya.

Rabastan menatap Draco dengan kedua alis terangkat, bingung dengan sikap keponakannya itu. Lalu dia menoleh menatap Blaise, menanyakan sikap Draco dengan kedua matanya.

Blaise hanya mengangkat bahu lalu duduk di samping kursi pengemudi.

"Kita harus mampir dulu, menjemput Isabelle." Kata Rabastan sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Blaise berseru gembira, Draco menggerutu di belakang.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Rabastan.

"Dia menyukai seorang gadis. Putri pemilik jasa katering yang biasa Aunt Cissa sewa setiap pesta. Namanya—aku lupa, Georgina, Genevieve, Jennifer, atau—"

"Ginevra!" sahut Draco dari belakang, gemas karena Blaise tidak bisa menyebut nama gadis dengan suara _angelic_ itu dengan benar. Ia menyesal menyebut nama Ginny setelah melihat ekspresi Rabastan.

" _Ginevra,_ huh? Gadis ini, dia cantik?" tanya Rabastan, seringai di wajahya semakin lebar melihat wajah Draco memerah.

"Aku rasa dia biasa saja. Tapi anak itu," Blaise menunjuk Draco dengan jempolnya. "Tidak bisa berhenti melihatnya setiap kali anak itu datang ke pesta. Daphne Greengrass lebih cantik."

Rabastan hanya tertawa melihat wajah Draco yang sudah mirip seperti kepiting yang baru direbus.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di sebuah sekolah khusus perempuan yang besar. Banyak mobil mewah lain yang berhenti di depan sekolah. Sekolah ini, seperti sekolah Draco, memang sekolah yang sangat eksklusif. Hanya mereka sangat sangat kaya yang bersekolah disana.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam bergelombang dan sepasang mata kelabu tersenyum lebar dan melambai pada mereka. Lalu ia berlari menghampiri mobil mereka dan melompat masuk ke kursi belakang, tas punggungnya mendarat di pangkuan Draco.

"Ufft! I _sabelle_!"

Isabelle Lestrange nyengir dan mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Draco. "Jangan cemberut, kau terlihat lebih tua kalau kau cemberut."

Draco mengusap titik yang tadi dicium Isabelle sambil menggerutu. Blaise iri, dia ingin dicium Isabelle, tidak peduli usianya lebih muda empat tahun dari Isabelle.

"Hey _Beautiful Belle,_ siapa pria beruntung yang membuat ayahmu cemberut sejak pagi, eh?" goda Rabastan setelah mobil mereka kembali melaju ke jalanan.

Wajah pucat Isabelle memerah. Dia mengerang pelan, "Apa Mum katakan padamu, Uncle Rabastan?"

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya menertawakan ayahmu yang iri karena dia bukan lagi satu-satunya pria di hidupmu." Rabastan tertawa lalu menghela nafas. "Kedua keponakanku sudah besar dan jatuh cinta."

"Dua?" Isabelle mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudnya kau dan Draco." Timpal Blaise tenang.

Draco menahan diri untuk tidak melempar sahabatnya satu ini keluar dari mobil.

"Draco?" Isabelle menoleh ke adik sepupunya. "Kau naksir siapa?"

"Ginevra. Anak pemilik Weasley's Catering. Benar Blaise?"

"Benar, Uncle Rabastan."

Blaise dan Rabastan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajah Draco memerah karena malu dan kesal. Isabelle hanya melongo kaget.

"Aku harus melihat perempuan ini." Kata Isabelle.

"Kita akan melihatnya _malam ini._ Benar kan Drake?"

"Satu kata lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu, Zabini." Geram Draco.

* * *

 _Age 12 & 13 _

Eton College. Tempat dimana anak laki-laki menghabiskan masa sekolahnya dari usia 13 sampai 18 tahun. Tempat dimana Draco Malfoy akan menghabiskan masa remajanya.

Sudah menjadi tradisi di Keluarga Malfoy untuk mengirim putra mereka ke Eton College. Dari sana, biasanya mereka akan melanjutkan sekolah mereka ke universitas seperti Oxford atau Cambridge.

Sebenarnya, Draco tidak ingin pergi kesana. Ia ingin melanjutkan sekolah di sekolah umum. Tapi Draco tahu, dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dia dan kedua temannya, Blaise dan Theo, akan melanjutkan sekolah mereka di Eton. Tidak peduli mereka menyukai itu atau tidak.

"Lima tahun, tidak ada cewek! _Jeez_. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan." Blaise mendengus kesal. Seperti Draco, dia juga ingin melanjutkan sekolah disekolah umum, dengan alasan yang berbeda dari Draco.

Theodore Nott tertawa kecil. Dia sudah menyelesaikan tahun pertamanya di Eton dan akan memasuki tahun keduanya di bulan september nanti. "Eton tidak seburuk itu kok. Sekolah disana cukup menyenangkan dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota. Tenang. Aku menyukai itu."

" _Kau_ menyukainya. Aku tidak menyukainya. Benar kan Drake?"

Tapi mata Draco terpaku pada seorang gadis dengan gaun merah yang sedang membawa makanan ke meja panjang yang menyimpan berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman.

"Lihat dia? Selalu seperti itu setiap kali gadisnya datang. Tapi tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengajaknya kenalan." Blaise menghela nafas frustasi.

Theo tertawa kecil. "Suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti posisinya, Blaise. Saat seorang datang dan mengambil hatimu _dan_ akal sehatmu pergi."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak seperti kalian berdua."

"Kita lihat nanti, Zabini. Kita lihat nanti."

Isabelle yang tadi hanya memperhatikan ketiga laki-laki itu kini menghampiri Draco dan menepuk punggungnya dua kali.

"Aku lapar. Ambilkan aku sesuatu dari meja, oke? Dan limun. Sekarang pergi." Isabelle mendorong tubuh Draco keras sebelum Draco sempat menyahut.

Draco hampir saja terjatuh, tapi sebuah tangan yang lembut menangkap lengan atasnya dan membantu Draco berdiri tegak lagi. Draco sangat malu saat melihat siapa yang membantunya.

Ginevra Weasley.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Mr Malfoy?" tanya Ginny sopan.

Draco cepat-cepat menarik lengannya yang masih dipegang Ginny dan berdeham dua kali untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Miss Weasley."

"Ginny. Panggil saja aku Ginny, Mr Malfoy."

Draco tersenyum, "Tapi kau harus memanggilku Draco. Mr Malfoy itu ayahku."

Draco merasa jantungnya berhenti saat melihat Ginny tersenyum tulus padanya.

Itu pertama kalinya Draco bicara dengan gadis yang selalu dikaguminya.

* * *

 _Age 15 & 16 _

"Hai, menikmati liburan musim panasmu?" tanya Ginny.

Draco mengangkat bahu, senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. "Biasa saja. Musim panas bukan berarti aku bisa santai di pinggir pantai dan membuat kulitku cokelat eksotis. Musim panas, berarti aku harus menemani ayahku ke setiap pesta _dan_ rapat perusahaan."

Ginny tertawa melihat wajah Draco yang terlihat kesal. Ia tahu betul, di balik sosok kaku seorang Draco Malfoy terdapat sisinya yang _playful_ dan humoris, sisi yang jarang sekali dia perlihatkan kecuali pada keluarga dan teman dekatnya. Di depan orang lain, dia selalu menjadi Draco Malfoy yang sempurna, Draco Malfoy yang kelak akan mewarisi perusahaan, bukan Draco Malfoy yang Ginny kenal, yang Ginny temui setiap kali keluarga Malfoy membuat pesta.

"Kau akan menjadi orang penting suatu hari nanti. Kau membutuhkan semua pelajaran ini. Nasib ratusan karyawan Malfoy Corp ada di tanganmu." Kata Ginny sambil menata _cupcake_ di meja.

Draco berdiri tidak jauh darinya, "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Itu yang Mum selalu bilang. Tapi aku ingin musim panas yang normal sesekali. Seperti pergi ke pantai dan melihat ratusan cewek dengan bikini mereka."

Ginny mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Itu tujuanmu ke pantai? Melihat ratusan cewek memakai bikini?"

"Tidak. Aku mau melihatmu memakai bikini." Goda Draco.

Semburat merah merayapi kedua pipi Ginny. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, berpura-pura berkonsentrasi pada tumpukan _cupcake_ yang sedang dia susun.

Draco puas melihat reaksi Ginny, dia sangat suka menggoda gadis itu, dan melihat wajahnya memerah karena malu. Blaise dan Theo mengingatkannya untuk tidak _ge-er_ melihat reaksi Ginny.

"Belum tentu dia menyukaimu." Kata mereka.

Tapi Draco hanya suka membuat Ginny tertawa dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Pergi ke pantai dengan kakak-kakakmu atau teman? Atau pacar?" pancing Draco.

Ginny menggeleng. "Tidak punya pacar. Tiga kakakku yang sulung sudah bekerja, jadi mereka sibuk. Tiga lagi sibuk kerja _part-time_ selama musim panas, jadi mereka juga sibuk. Dan teman-temanku juga banyak yang kerja _part-time,_ jadi aku tidak bisa sering-sering menemui mereka. Kecuali Luna, itu karena dia tinggal di sebelah rumahku."

"Menyebalkan ya," komentar Draco sambil menghela nafas. Ginny menatapnya bingung, jadi Draco meneruskan kalimatnya. "Blaise sibuk dengan tur-nya ke Spanyol dan Theo malah sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk _med-school_ , tidak asyik. Dan sepupuku, Isabelle, sibuk dengan teater musim panasnya."

"Kita sama-sama ditinggal sendirian ya."

"Umm—hmm."

Sebuah ide melintas di pikiran Draco dan membuatnya tersenyum lebar seketika.

"Hey, Ginny, aku punya ide bagus. Kau punya rencana untuk jumat ini?"

"Jumat ini?" Ginny berpikir sejenak, kedua alisnya menyatu. Kemudia dia menggeleng pelan. "Seingatku tidak ada. Ada apa?"

"Mau pergi nonton denganku? Ada film yang ingin aku tonton, tapi seperti yang tadi aku bilang, aku tidak punya teman untuk menemaniku. Jadi…mau?" Draco menatap penuh harap pada gadis berambut merah di depannya.

Ginny terlihat terkejut. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

* * *

 _Age 16 & 17 _

"Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik pada teater." Komentar Theo. Dia dan Draco sedang berada di sebuah studio teater di pinggiran kota London.

"Dia bukan tertarik pada teater, tapi pada _orang_ yang main di teater." Sambar Blaise gemas.

Draco mendelik kesal pada sahabatnya.

"Ginny mengundangku untuk melihat aksi perdananya di teater ini. Dia sudah berlatih sejak Januari untuk hari ini. Mana mungkin aku tidak datang kan? Sudah diundang tapi tidak datang itu tidak sopan."

Blaise mendengus, " _Yeah right._ "

Theo tertawa kecil. "Ya sudah. Hey Drake, kau mau pergi ke _backstage_ dulu kan?"

Draco mengangguk dan mengangkat buket bunga di tangan kanannya. "Mau menemui Ginny dulu."

Theo dan Blaise mengangguk dan mengatakan mereka akan menunggu di kursi mereka di dalam studio teater. Blaise menggerutu pada Theo, gemas karena Draco tidak juga mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu dan malah main-main dengan Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy menyukai Draco karena dia seorang Malfoy! Dan si Draco malah meladeni Pansy begitu saja. Dasar." Blaise mengomel.

"Pansy cantik dan Draco itu laki-laki, jadi dia pasti sadar kalau Pansy itu cantik. Lagipula, orang buta saja bisa lihat kalau Draco sudah memantapkan pilihannya pada gadis lain."

"Tapi kalau dia tidak gerak, bisa-bisa keburu diambil orang. Ginny juga cantik, aku yakin di sekolahnya dia cukup populer. Pasti banyak yang mengejar-ngejar dia."

"Itu tergantung pada Draco, benar? Kita hanya bisa mendukungnya, apapun pilihannya."

"Cih. Untuk seorang Malfoy, anak itu tidak punya nyali."

Theo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyeret Blaise menuju kursi mereka yang terdapat di baris paling depan studio, tepat di depan panggung.

Draco terlihat ragu, apa dia harus mengetuk pintunya atau langsung masuk. Oke, langsung masuk itu tidak sopan, bagaimana kalau Ginny sedang ganti baju? Bayangan Ginny sedang berganti pakaian membuat wajah Draco langsung terasa panas. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintunya.

Tapi pintu terbuka sebelum Draco sempat mengetuknya, tangannya berhenti di udara.

"Oh hai, mencari Ginny?" tanya seorang perempuan dengan rambut _dirty-blonde_ dan mata bulat.

Draco mengangguk, tangannya sekarang sudah masuk ke saku celananya, tidak lagi melayang di udara.

"Gin, ada mencarimu nih. Aku akan kembali ke studio, Ronald menungguku disana."

"Okay! Terima kasih buat bunganya ya Lun, sampaikan salamku untuk kakakku."

"Okay." Gadis itu tersenyum pada Draco sebelum melewatinya dan menjauh dari ruang ganti Ginny.

Ginny menoleh dari kursinya dan tersenyum lebar pada Draco. Ia memakai gaun dengan desain _victorian era_ berwarna biru muda yang panjangnya sampai menutupi mata kakinya. Dia terlihat sangat cantik, sampai-sampai Draco terpaku di mulut pintu.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Draco." Kata-kata Ginny ini membangunkan Draco dari trans-nya.

"Hmm, sama-sama. Umm, kau terlihat—kau terlihat— _breath taking_."

Semburat merah merayapi kedua pipi Ginny. "Terima kasih, Draco."

Keduanya diam. Hening terasa kaku bagi keduanya.

"Oh! Ini untukmu." Draco menyodorkan buket bunga di tangan kanannya pada Ginny.

"Terima kasih." Ginny menaruh bunga dari Draco di meja riasnya, didekat rangkaian bunga lain yang menghiasinya.

Draco melihat sebuah karangan bunga yang menyolok di antara karangan bunga yang lain karena ukurannya yang besar.

"Bunga yang bagus. Dari keluargamu?" tanya Draco sambil menyentuh kelopak bunga di rangkaian bunga itu.

"Bukan, itu dari Michael." Jawab Ginny, tersipu malu.

"Michael?" Draco tidak suka ekspresi Ginny saat menyebut nama itu.

Ginny mengangguk. "Michael Corner, pacarku."

* * *

 _Age 17 & 18 _

Lulus dari Eton College dengan nilai memuaskan dan diterima di Oxford. Kedua orangtua Draco sangat bangga pada putra tunggal mereka dan pada diri mereka sendiri karena telah membesarkan seorang anak yang pantas menyandang nama besar Keluarga Malfoy. Mereka mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk merayakan kelulusan Draco dari Eton di Malfoy Manor. Semua keluarga dan teman kedua orangtua mereka datang.

"Blaise, berhenti melihat pacar sepupuku seperti itu." Kata Draco pada Blaise yang tidak bisa berhenti mendelik pada pacar sepupu Draco, Isabelle Lestrange.

"Aku lebih baik dari pria itu."

"Pria lebih tua enam tahun darimu, lulusan Harvard, dan sudah bekerja, sukses pula. Kau baru lulus dari Eton, dan baru mau kuliah di Cambridge masih _sangat jauh_ dibelakangnya." Ujar Theo. Dia senang datang ke pesta dan lari dari hiruk-pikuk sekolah kedokteran Oxford yang membuatnya kepalanya pening setiap hari.

Blaise menggerutu, merasa kedua sahabatnya tidak mendukungnya.

"Lagipula, Isabelle lebih tua empat tahun darimu, Blaise. Kenapa kau tidak cari gadis lain yang lebih sesuai untukmu? Seperti Astoria Greengrass atau Pansy Parkinson." Kata Draco.

Blaise mengernyit, "Pansy? Mantan pacarmu? Pfft, _no bloody way_ , Draco. Lagian, umur itu hanya angka. Demi Moore dan Ashton Kutcher beda umurnya lebih jauh."

" _And yet, they got divorced_." Gumam Theo, meneguk _wine-_ nya lagi.

Theo melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, merasa ada yang kurang dari pesta kali ini. Tapi apa? Sekali melihat ekspresi Draco, Theo langsung sadar hal apa yang hilang dari pesta ini.

"Mana Ginny? Aku tidak melihatnya semalaman."

"Pergi bersama pacarnya, Dean Thomas." Draco menyebut nama pacar Ginny seperti menyebut kata umpatan.

"Dean? Bukannya pacar dia itu—siapa namanya? Matthew?"

"Michael, Blaise." Ralat Theo.

"Dan sekarang dia sudah punya pacar lain." Blaise bersiul, "Gadis ini hebat!"

"Jadi dia tidak akan datang?" tanya Theo pada Draco, menghiraukan Blaise.

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi kami akan ketemu besok, dia sudah janji mau menemaniku memilih kado ulangtahun untuk Isabelle."

"Bagaimana rasanya berada dalam _friendzone,_ Mr Malfoy?" tanya Blaise dengan gaya reporter.

"Diam Zabini!"

* * *

 _Age 19 & 20_

Ginny menghela nafas. Sudah beberapa kali dia berusaha untuk menghubungi Draco yang berakhir tanpa hasil. Dia juga menghubungi Blaise Zabini dan Theo Nott, berusaha untuk mengetahui keberadaan Draco. Tapi bahkan kedua sahabatnya tidak tahu dimana Draco Malfoy sekarang.

"Sejam lalu dia masih disini, kau tahu, di bar bersamaku dan Blaise. Dia pergi begitu saja setelah melihat berita di televisi. Aku juga berusaha menghubunginya tapi tidak pernah dia angkat." Itu kata Theo saat Ginny meneleponnya beberapa menit lalu.

Ginny sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Draco, apalagi Theo sudah mengkonfirmasi ketakutannya, bahwa Draco sudah melihat berita mengenai kecelakaan pesawat di televisi.

Kecelakaan pada pesawat yang membawa kedua orangtua Draco.

* * *

thank you for reading

xoxo

nessh


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

 **Bring Him Back**

 **By**

 **nessh**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _Age 19 & 20 _

"Aku membawakanmu makanan. Aku dengar kau belum makan sejak pagi." Kata Ginny, di tangannya terdapat kotak berisi _sandwich_ yang Ginny buat sendiri.

Hari ini adalah hari pemakanan Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. Jasad mereka dikembalikan seminggu setelah pesawat menuju Paris yang mereka tumpangi meledak saat lepas landas. Media sangat heboh dengan kepergian Lucius dan Narcissa, yang berarti Draco akan mengambil alih perusahaan lebih cepat dari rencana. Jauh lebih cepat dari rencana.

Draco memandang keluar jendela Malfoy Manor, ke halaman belakang rumahnya yang dipenuhi orang-orang berbaju hitam. Dia tahu, di antara puluhan orang yang datang ke pemakaman kedua orangtuanya, hanya sedikit orang yang benar-benar peduli dengan orangtuanya, peduli dengannya.

"Draco, kau harus makan, aku—"

"Buang itu, aku tidak lapar." Tukas Draco kasar. Walau ia memunggungi Ginny, ia bisa mendengarnya menahan nafas kaget. Draco tidak pernah membentak Ginny sebelumnya.

Ginny menatap punggung Draco nanar, ia menaruh kotak berisi _sandwich_ di meja bundar di dekat tempatnya berdiri. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan yang dulunya merupakan ruang kerja Lucius Malfoy tanpa bicara.

Draco mendengar pintu ruangan ditutup. Dalam hati, dia merasa bersalah karena membentak Ginny. Gadis itu tidak bersalah, dia hanya ingin memastikan Draco makan.

Draco menghela nafas lelah, lalu memijiti pangkal hidungnya. Dia jarang sekali tidur selama seminggu ini, jadi sekarang dia merasa sangat lelah. Isabelle menempelkan _make up_ di wajahnya agar lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Draco tidak terlihat, namun itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa lelah Draco sekarang. secara fisik dan mental.

Salah satu pelayan keluarga Malfoy mengetuk pintu, mengingatkan Draco bahwa upacara pemakaman akan dimulai dalam sepuluh menit, dan mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke lokasi pemakaman sudah siap.

 _Sandwich_ dari Ginny tidak pernah disentuhnya.

* * *

Theo dan Blaise menyadari perubahan Draco sejak saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Dia menjadi lebih pendiam, lebih serius, dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dibandingkan bersama Theo dan Blaise seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Nilai-nilainya pun meningkat drastis. Mendadak, Draco menjadi salah satu mahasiswa top di angkatannya.

Tapi Draco tidak pernah terlihat bahagia. Dia bahkan tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum lagi.

Theo dan Blaise sangat khawatir, tapi mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka berusaha meminta Ginny untuk menemui Draco, tapi Ginny sedang sangat sibuk dengan teater, kuliah, dan membantu bisnis ibunya. Keluarga Malfoy adalah klien terbesar Weasley's Catering, namun Draco tidak pernah lagi menggunakan jasa mereka, dan itu berpengaruh besar pada keuangan mereka. Theo dan Blaise tidak memaksa Ginny, memaklumi situasi Ginny sekarang.

Mereka hanya bisa melihat Draco semakin lama semakin menjauh dari mereka.

* * *

 _Age 21 & 22_

Draco Malfoy lulus dari Oxford dengan nilai tertinggi di angkatannya. Severus Snape, ayah baptis Draco yang menggantikan tempat Lucius Malfoy di perusahaan sampai Draco lulus, berkata orangtua Draco akan sangat bangga padanya.

Sekarang, karena Draco sudah lulus, dia langsung turun langsung di perusahaan, menggantikan tempat mendiang Lucius Malfoy disana.

Semua orang mengagumi kemampuan Draco dalam mengelola perusahaan multi-nasional yang dibesarkan ayahnya. Draco mampu mengunci kontrak dengan perusahaan besar lain dengan baik. Media menilai Draco sebagai pengusaha muda berbakat, dan memprediksi perusahaan ini akan bertahan dalam waktu yang sangat panjang. Berbagai majalah menempatkan Draco di posisi pertama sebagai _The Richest and Eligible Bachelor Under 30_. Tapi tidak ada satu pun dari pujian itu yang Draco pedulikan.

"Hey Drake!" sapa Blaise riang saat memasuki ruangan Draco.

"Ada apa, Blaise?" tanya Draco datar tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari berkas yang sedang dia baca.

"Apa yang kau baca?" Blaise berdiri di balik kursi Draco, mengintip berkas yang sedang Draco baca.

"Mencari sekretaris baru untukku, karena sekretarisku yang sekarang akan berhenti selama beberapa bulan untuk _maternity leave._ " Jawab Draco, masih dengan nada datar yang sama. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ayo pergi makan siang. Theo sedang tidak sibuk dan aku punya waktu dua jam, jadi kita bertiga bisa berkumpul. Mungkin kita bisa menarik perhatian lebih banyak cewek kalau kau ada disana."

"Tidak. Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, aku akan mulai wawancara mereka jam satu nanti. Sampaikan salamku pada Theo. Aku akan mengatur waktu untuk kita bertiga berkumpul lain kali, oke?"

Blaise menghela nafas kecewa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Draco menjanjikan akan mengatur waktu untuk bertemu dengannya dan Theo, dan selama ini, Draco tidak pernah menghubungi mereka untuk menepati janjinya itu. Seakan Draco hidup di dunia yang berbeda sekarang.

"Drake, kau perlu _break_. Kau bekerja tanpa henti sejak kau lulus dari Oxford. Kau berhak bersenang-senang." Ujar Blaise.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Hidup ratusan karyawanku ada di tanganku sekarang. Aku harus bekerja keras untuk memastikan mereka tetap punya makanan di rumah mereka dan uang untuk sekolah anak-anak mereka. Aku tidak bisa _bersenang-senang_." Draco membuat bersenang-senang terdengar sebagai dosa besar.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi—"

"Tidak ada Blaise. Kalau kau tidak punya keperluan lagi, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Theo menunggumu, kan."

Blaise mengatupkan rahangnya. Dia tahu Draco keras kepala, tapi dia dan Theo sudah mulai lelah menarik Draco keluar dari benteng yang dia bangun di sekitarnya. Draco harus berhenti suatu hari. Tapi Blaise tidak tahu kapan.

"Baiklah. Hubungi kami, oke?"

Draco tidak menjawab.

Blaise menghela nafas lagi dan keluar dari ruangan Draco, lagi-lagi dengan perasaan kecewa.

Draco sibuk membawa tiga berkas lamaran yang sudah disaring oleh Severus dari puluhan pelamar. Dua lamaran memiliki _background_ yang cukup mengesankan dengan berbagai pengalaman yang mereka miliki. Tapi ada satu lamaran yang membuat Draco berhenti.

 _Name : Ginevra Molly Weasley_

 _Birth : August 11_ _th_ _1981_

Ginny.

Otak Draco langsung dipenuhi bayangan seorang dengan rambut merah terang, mata cokelat terang yang hangat, dan suara yang merdu.

Draco menggeleng, berusaha untuk mengenyahkan bayangan Ginny dari kepalanya, dia harus tetap profesional. Syukurlah, dia tidak akan sendirian saat mewawancarai Ginny siang ini.

* * *

"Terakhir adalah," Severus membalikkan kertas untuk membaca nama pelamar selanjutnya, "Miss Ginevra Weasley. Setelah ini, kau bebas untuk pergi. Pekerjaan kita hari ini sudah selesai."

"Minggu depan kita pergi ke Jepang, benar?" tanya Draco sambil menuangkan air ke gelasnya dan gelas Severus.

"Kau tetap disini, aku yang akan pergi ke Jepang."

"Kenapa? Aku pemimpin perusahaan ini."

"Itulah kenapa kau harus tetap tinggal. Lagipula, kau tidak bisa bicara bahasa Jepang. Kau tidak akan tahu jika mereka membicarakanmu di depanmu."

Draco mendengus. Severus benar, dia akan memerlukan penerjemah jika dia pergi ke Jepang, sementara Severus tidak perlu.

Severus sudah bekerja bersama Lucius sejak sangat lama. Dialah yang membantu Lucius membangun perusahaan ini dari tanah. Severus adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa Draco percaya sepenuhnya di perusahaan ini.

 _Pip._ Telepon di meja Draco berbunyi.

"Ya?" tanya Draco sambil menekan tombol di telepon.

"Miss Weasley ada disini, sir." Kata Eloise Midgen, sekretarisnya.

"Suruh dia masuk."

"Baik, sir."

"Selesaikan ini dalam lima belas menit dan kita pergi ke bar." Kata Severus sambil meluruskan jasnya.

Draco menggeleng pelan dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Senyum itu kemudian menghilang saat Ginny masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Melihat Ginny membuat Draco merasakan banyak hal yang dia tidak ingin rasakan. Draco kira, tidak bertemu Ginny untuk hampir dua tahun akan membuat perasaan itu menghilang, tapi melihat wajah itu lagi—Draco menggeleng pelan.

"Draco." Kata Ginny dengan senyum kecil.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley. Dan ini Mr Snape, kami akan bertanya tentang beberapa hal padamu hari ini." Ujar Draco dengan nada datar.

Severus tidak melewatkan sikap dan ekspresi Draco yang berubah lebih kaku sejak Miss Weasley memanggil nama depannya. Severus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk meminta asistennya menyelidiki tentang gadis ini lebih lanjut, atau dia akan bertanya pada sahabatnya untuk meminta nasihat, Lily selalu punya nasihat yang sangat bagus. Terutama mengenai seorang pria yang keras kepala, mengingat suaminya juga seorang pria yang keras kepala.

"Miss Weasley, aku baca kau belum memiliki pengalaman sebagai seorang sekretaris. Menurutmu, apa yang membuatmu berbeda dibandingkan kedua pelamar lain yang sudah memiliki, setidaknya setahun, pengalaman sebagai sekretaris?" tanya Severus, setelah Draco sepertinya tidak memiliki minat untuk melanjutkan wawancara.

Wawancara berlangsung selama lebih dari lima belas menit, hampir dua puluh menit. Dan selama itu, Draco tidak bicara sepatah kata pun, membiarkan Severus mewawancarai gadis itu.

"Jadi, Draco, ada sesuatu diantara kau dan Miss Weasley yang harus aku tahu?" tanya Severus setelah Ginny keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Uncle Sev."

"Kau tahu, gadis dengan rambut merah terang yang memanggilmu 'Draco'? Aku rasa ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua yang aku tidak tahu."

Draco menghela nafas, dia tahu Severus tidak akan mundur sebelum Draco menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia kenalanku. Tapi aku sudah tidak bicara dengannya selama hampir dua tahun."

"Namanya sama dengan nama jasa _catering_ yang dulu selalu Narcissa sewa."

Tubuh Draco menegang mendengar nama ibunya. Reaksi yang selalu sama setiap kali dia mendengar nama kedua orangtuanya. Reaksi itu tidak berubah walau sudah dua tahun berlalu.

"Dia anak pemilik jasa _catering_ itu." Sahut Draco singkat.

Severus tidak mengungkit-ngungkit lagi setelah mendengar jawaban Draco itu.

Draco menyerahkan keputusan siapa yang akan menjadi sekretarisnya selama beberapa bulan sampai Eloise kembali dari cutinya kepada Severus. Itu membuat Severus tersenyum dalam hati, keputusan Draco itu akan membuat rencananya lebih mudah untuk dilakukan.

Severus mengirimkan dua pesan singkat untuk dua orang tanpa sepengetahuan Draco. Satu ke asisten pribadinya; memintanya untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Ginevra Weasley dan menghubungi Blaise Zabini. Satu lagi ke sahabatnya, Lily; menanyakan kapan dia ada waktu untuk bicara.

Severus hanya berharap semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia bayangkan.

* * *

 _A week later_

Lily mengingatkan Severus untuk tidak terlibat terlalu dalam dalam masalah Draco. Jika Severus salah satu langkah saja, Severus bisa kehilangan kepercayaan Draco untuk selamanya.

"Anak itu sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat sensitif sekarang, kau tidak bisa main-main dengan hidupnya." Kata Lily saat Severus meneleponnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini terus. Sudah dua tahun, Lils, dua tahun. Lucius dan Narcissa tidak akan mau melihat Draco seperti ini dan aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk menjaganya."

"Aku mengerti, Sev. Tapi kau tidak bisa main mencampuri hidup pribadinya begitu saja. Dia bukan anak-anak lagi." Lily menghela nafas pelan sebelum bertanya, "sekarang, kau yakin gadis ini bisa mengembalikan Draco lagi?"

Severus mengangguk, walau dia tahu Lily tidak bisa melihatnya. "Positif. Zabini junior bilang Draco sudah lama menyukai gadis ini, sejak mereka kecil. Dan melihat ekspresi Draco saat wawancara kemarin, aku tahu ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua."

"Tapi apa itu bisa menjamin Draco akan kembali?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu sampai kita coba, benar? Anak itu berhak bahagia, Lily. Kematian kedua orangtuanya bukan akhir dari hidupnya. Dia harus menerima itu dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Itu yang aku yakin Lucius dan Narcissa inginkan untuk putra mereka." Severus menghela nafas, "itu yang aku inginkan untuknya."

Lily tersenyum kecil. Severus selalu memiliki masalah dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya, selalu seperti itu sejak mereka masih kecil. Jadi mendengar pengakuan Severus tadi, Lily sadar betapa Severus sangat peduli pada Draco.

"Baiklah. Tapi pastikan kau menjaga jarak dari semua ini. Beri dorongan kecil, tapi itu saja. Jangan terlibat terlalu dalam di hubungan mereka."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau harus mengingatkanku sesekali."

Lily tertawa kecil, "Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku sudah janji pada James akan pergi bersama Sirius untuk membeli kado untuk Harry."

"Apa suamimu masih menyebalkan?"

"Sev, hentikan itu. Sudah hampir tiga puluh tahun. Kenapa kalian tidak bisa berteman?"

"Karena suamimu menyebalkan."

Lily memutar matanya. _Boys will be boys._ Sejak mereka masih sekolah, James dan Severus tidak pernah sepaham. Tapi mereka berusaha untuk bersikap sopan didepan satu sama lain, _setidaknya_ , jika Lily berada di ruangan. Lily menyerah berusaha membuat mereka berteman.

"Jangan sampai aku menangkap kalian bertengkar lagi, oke?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu," Severus nyengir, dia bisa membayangkan Lily memutar matanya. "Apa aku sudah bilang kalau suamimu menyebalkan?"

"Hentikan. Kita bukan remaja lagi. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Telepon aku lagi nanti, oke?"

"Baiklah. Tendang pantat si Black untukku, oke?"

Klik. Lily memutus teleponnya.

Severus tertawa pelan. Kalau ada satu hal yang James dan Severus sama-sama sukai, itu adalah menggoda Lily.

Tapi Lily benar. Severus tidak boleh terlibat terlalu dalam kehidupan pribadi Draco. Sedikit dorongan mungkin bagus, tapi ikut campur terlalu dalam bisa mengakibatkan masalah. Lily tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Bagaimana pun juga, putranya seusia dengan Draco.

Sekarang, Severus hanya perlu bicara pada Miss Weasley. Karena dia telah mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris untuk Draco selama beberapa bulan ke depan.

* * *

Ginny tidak percaya ini.

Dia baru saja mendapat telepon dari perusahaan milik Draco yang memberitahunya bahwa dia baru saja diterima sebagai sekretaris sementara untuk Draco. Ginny tidak percaya dia mendapatkan pekerjaan itu setelah semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Severus Snape tidak bisa dia jawab dengan baik. Ginny sangat yakin dia tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan itu, sampai telepon datang.

Sekarang, Ginny bingung.

Saat dia melamar untuk perusahaan itu, dia tidak tahu kalau dia melamar untuk menjadi sekretaris Draco Malfoy. Ginny membutuhkan uang ini. Tapi Draco sepertinya tidak suka melihat Ginny disana. Jadi kenapa Ginny bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, dia tidak tahu. Orang yang menelepon Ginny memintanya bertemu di luar kantor malam ini, di sebuah restoran berkelas di tengah kota. Mungkin orang itu bisa menjelaskan padanya kenapa dia terpilih.

"Kau yakin mereka tidak mempermainkanmu? Kadang orang-orang menelepon orang lain, berpura-pura mereka diterima di pekerjaan, sebagai lelucon benar?" kata Ron Weasley, kakak laki-laki Ginny, dengan nada khawatir.

"Tenang, Ron. Aku yakin itu benar. Orang yang meneleponku itu Eloise Midgen, orang yang akan aku gantikan."

"Kau yakin kau menginginkan pekerjaan ini? Malfoy ada disana."

Ginny berhenti mengetik pesan singkat di ponselnya saat mendengar nama Draco. "Aku butuh uang ini, Ron. Aku tidak bisa hidup disini bersamamu terus."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau adikku. Aku tidak keberatan. Harry juga tidak keberatan dan Hermione menyukaimu. Kita semua menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin tempatku sendiri, Ron. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu kan?" Ginny memaksakan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Ron menghela nafas, "Tentu. Aku tidak mau kau memaksakan diri, itu saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula, aku ingin tempat yang tenang untukku sendiri. Harry dan Hermione bisa sangat ribut di malam hari. Kau tentu sadar kan?"

"Itu kenapa kamarku di- _soundproof,_ Gin. Aku sudah cukup bosan mendengar mereka selama kuliah."

Kedua Weasley tertawa pelan.

"Ayo. Aku antar kau kesana." Kata Ron sambil mengambil kunci mobil miliknya, mobil Ford Anglia kuno yang dulu dimiliki oleh ayahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa kesana menggunakan bus."

" _Nonsense, Gin._ Lagipula aku memang ada janji dengan Luna hari ini."

" _Yeah right_."

"Hey, kau adikku. Aku berhak bersikap _overprotective_ padamu."

* * *

"Selamat malam, Miss. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Maitre'd begitu Ginny memasuki restoran.

"Aku mencari Mr Snape, apa beliau sudah datang?"

"Ah ya, Mr Snape sudah menunggumu. Ikuti aku, Miss."

Sang Maitre'd membawa Ginny ke sebuah area tertutup. Area VIP. Ginny kagum melihat ornamen yang terpasang di dinding ruangan serta hiasan lainnya. Severus sudah menunggu disana, dengan segelas _red wine_ di tangannya dan ia masih mengenakan jas abu yang dia pakai ke kantor.

"Ah Miss Weasley, silahkan duduk. Aku sudah memesan makanan untuk kita berdua, aku harap kau tidak keberatan."

"Tidak sama sekali. Terima kasih atas undangannya."

"Sama-sama. _Wine_?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Ginny terdiam sejenak sebelum bertanya, "kenapa aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ini?"

"Ah langsung ke masalah eh?" Severus menyeruput _wine_ -nya lalu menyimpan gelasnya di atas meja. Kedua tangannya ditelungkup di atas meja seraya menatap Ginny dengan ekspresi serius.

"Aku dengar dari Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott, kalau kau dan Draco sudah lama saling mengenal. Apa itu benar?"

Ginny mengangguk, "Sejak kami masih muda. Keluarga Malfoy selalu menggunakan jasa katering ibuku di setiap pesta mereka dan aku selalu datang untuk membantu Mum."

"Apa kalian pernah—ah, _romanticaly involved_?"

Ginny merasa pipinya sedikit memanas, "Tidak! Umm, tidak pernah, Mr Snape."

"Panggil aku Severus, kita tidak sedang di kantor."

Ginny mengangguk, tapi tidak berkata apapun.

"Aku akan memberimu pekerjaan ini, kalau kau mau bekerja sama denganku."

"Bekerja sama dalam hal apa?" tanya Ginny dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau tahu Draco berubah sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Dia tidak bahagia. Aku ingin kau berusaha untuk membuat Draco kembali seperti itu."

"Itu mustahil, kau tahu itu. Jika kedua sahabatnya sendiri tidak bisa membuatnya kembali, kenapa _aku,_ yang bukan siapa-siapa untuknya, bisa membuatnya kembali?"

Severus mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Kau tidak tahu efek yang kau punya untuk Draco, hmm? Kau tidak sadar perubahan ekspresi dan sikapnya saat kau berada di ruangan? Selama ini dan kau tidak pernah tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

Severus menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. "Itu bukan masalahku, itu sesuatu yang harus kau cari tahu sendiri. Tapi kalau kau menerima syarat ini, aku akan menambah lima ratus pounds pada gajimu setiap bulan selama kau bekerja disana."

Kedua mata Ginny melebar. Lima ratus pounds itu uang yang besar. Dengan uang sebanyak itu, Ginny bisa keluar dari apartemen Ron lebih cepat dari rencana. Hidupnya akan menjadi lebih mudah.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku gagal?" tanya Ginny.

"Kalau kau gagal, _well,_ tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, benar? Tapi kalau kau sukses, aku akan memberimu dua ribu pounds."

Ginny hampir pingsan mendengar nominal uang yang akan dia terima kalau dia berhasil. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan uang itu. Tapi bagaimana kalau Draco tahu tentang itu?

"Perjanjian ini, hanya diantara kita berdua. Draco tidak perlu tahu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan memastikan tidak ada yang tahu."

Ginny menggigit bibirnya. Dia sangat tergoda dengan nominal uangnya. Dia _butuh_ uang itu untuk memulai hidupnya. Tapi Draco—apa yang dia tidak tahu tidak akan menyakitinya, benar?

"Jadi, apa kau menerima pekerjaan ini, Miss Weasley?" tanya Severus setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

Ginny diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Aku menerima."

Severus tersenyum puas, " _Excellent_! Kau bisa mulai bekerja minggu depan. Tapi aku akan menghubungimu lagi untuk membawa kontrak untuk pekerjaanmu dan perjanjian kita."

Ginny mengangguk. Dan berharap Draco tidak pernah mendengar ini.

* * *

thank you for reading

xoxo

nessh


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

 **Bring Him Back**

 **By**

 **nessh**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Selamat pagi Mr Malfoy."

Draco mendelik pada Ginny sambil menggumam, "Pagi." Lalu ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dia tidak begitu menyukai kehadiran Ginny di kantornya. Gadis itu selalu membuat Draco merasa lemah dan seperti tokoh pada novel picisan. Dia menyalahkan Severus Snape untuk itu. Sayangnya, Severus sedang berada di Jepang dan tidak akan pulang dalam dua-tiga minggu ke depan sampai dia bisa mencapai _deal_ dengan salah satu perusahaan disana.

Untungnya, Ginny hanya akan ada di kantor ini untuk tiga bulan.

Draco menggeleng, berusaha mengenyahkan Ginny dari otaknya dan mulai fokus pada tumpukan dokumen yang menunggu persetujuannya di atas meja sebelum dia harus pergi menemui salah satu klien di sebuah hotel.

Telepon di mejanya berbunyi. Draco menghela nafas dan menjawabnya, "Ya?"

"Blaise—maksudku, Mr Zabini menelepon, umm, sir." Ginny terbata-bata.

"Katakan padanya, aku sedang sibuk. Aku akan meneleponnya nanti."

Ginny mengerutkan keningnya. Satu hal yang dia pelajari sejak dia bekerja untuk Draco adalah Draco tidak pernah menelepon teman-temannya kembali. Dia selalu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan.

" _Yeah right_." Gumam Ginny. Draco bisa mendengarnya mendengus.

" _Excuse me_?!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah menelepon dia atau Theo kembali, Draco." Ini pertama kalinya Ginny memanggilnya dengan nama depannya sejak dia bekerja di perusahaan. "Kau akan kehilangan mereka cepat atau lambat."

Rahang Draco mengeras, "Aku tidak membayarmu untuk memberiku nasihat soal kehidupan pribadiku. Kalau aku menginginkan pendapatmu, aku akan memintanya. Tapi saat ini, aku tidak memintanya. Jadi sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaranku."

Ginny menahan dorongan untuk menampar pipi Draco dan memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja. Bagaimana pun, dia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini.

* * *

"HATCHU!"

Draco mengambil tissue dari sisi kiri mejanya dan mengelap hidungnya. Ia menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa dia bisa terkena pilek? Padahal Draco sudah minum vitamin. Dia tidak seharusnya sakit! Dan parahnya lagi, Theo bilang dia tidak boleh disuntik.

"Tapi aku ada rapat besok!" protes Draco saat ia mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat Theo bekerja.

"Itu bisa menunggu. Uncle Sev bisa mengurus itu, benar?" tanya Theo tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari sesuatu yang sedang ia tulis di atas papan yang diberikan perawat beberapa menit lalu.

"Tidak. Dia sedang di Jepang, mengurus bisnis."

Theo mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyerahkan papan tadi ke perawat yang sedari tadi menunggu. Ia lalu menoleh pada Draco dan menghela nafas.

"Kau harus istirahat minimal satu hari penuh, Draco. Kalaupun aku memberikan suntikan kau tetap harus istirahat minimal sehari penuh. Lagipula, aku takut tubuhmu akan terbiasa dengan obat dosis tinggi. Mundurkan saja rapatmu, itu perusahaanmu. Mereka akan mengerti kalau kau sakit."

"Tapi ini kan hanya flu bukan kanker! Aku tidak bisa memundurkan rapat hanya karena aku terkena flu! Mereka sudah melihatku sebagai anak-anak, kalau aku mundur hanya karena flu mereka akan melabeliku seorang bayi!"

"Kau berlebihan, Draco." Theo menyelipkan kedua tangannya di saku jas putihnya.

"Aku tidak berlebihan! Kau yang tidak mengerti!" suara Draco semakin mengeras.

"Tenang, Draco, ini rumah sakit. Mereka akan menendangmu keluar kalau kau semakin ribut." Theo menghela nafas dan mengambil sebuah kertas. "Aku tetap tidak bisa memberimu suntikan tapi aku akan memberimu obat. Tiga kali sehari setelah makan."

Theo merobek kertas resep tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Draco. "Dan aku sungguh-sungguh, kau harus istirahat total minimal sehari. Tetap di apartemenmu, minum obatmu, dan kau akan baik-baik saja dalam dua hari."

Tapi Draco tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Theo.

Dia tetap pergi ke kantor besoknya untuk menghadiri rapat. Walau begitu, Draco tetap meminum obat yang diberikan Theo.

Draco melempar tissuenya ke tempat sampah yang kini sudah hampir penuh karena tissue padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Draco mendengar pintunya diketuk.

"Masuk." Bahkan suara Draco sudah terdengar serak sekarang. _fuck_.

Ginny masuk ke dalam ruangan memeluk map di tangannya. "Ini dokumen yang kau minta pagi tadi Mr Malfoy. Maaf, aku harus mencarinya di tumpukan map lama sepanjang pagi—kenapa mukamu merah? Ini tidak panas?"

Draco menghela nafas dan mengurut dahinya, mendadak merasa pusing. "Kau sudah selesai bicara? Letakkan map itu di mejaku dan keluar dari sini." _Wanita ini terlalu banyak bicara_.

Ginny mengerutkan keningnya. Dia menghampiri meja Draco, menyimpan map di atas meja, memutari meja, dan memutar kursi Draco agar ia bisa menatapnya.

" _What the_ —"

Ginny menyentuh kening Draco dengan satu tangannya dan pipinya dengan tangan yang lainnya. Rasa hangat menjalari telapak tangan Ginny, membuat kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Badanmu panas! Kau seharusnya tidak datang ke kantor."

"Kau bukan ibuku, kau tidak bisa menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu yang aku tidak mau!"

Ginny menghela nafas frustasi. "Kau tetap menyebalkan saat kau sakit. Aku akan menelepon Theo."

"Apa? Tidak! Letakkan telepon itu! Aku punya obat yang bisa aku minum dari Theo! Letakkan telepon itu!"

Ginny berhenti memencet nomor, tangan kirinya masih memegang gagang telepon. "Kau punya obat dari Theo? Sejak kapan kau sakit?"

"Aku—umm—itu—" _shit! Kenapa aku gugup di depan wanita ini!_

Ginny meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Ekspresinya tegas saat dia berkata pelan, "Draco, sejak kapan kau sakit?" tanya Ginny lagi.

"Kemarin." Gumam Draco. Dia tidak pernah merasa sekecil ini di depan siapapun kecuali ibunya.

" _Kemarin_?! Dan kau tetap datang ke kantor? Apa Theo memberimu ijin untuk datang ke kantor?"

"Tidak." Gumam Draco lagi.

Ginny menghela nafas dan mengurut keningnya. "Aku akan menelepon supirmu dan memintanya mengantarmu pulang. Aku akan menunda rapat besok dan meminta orang lain mengerjakan pekerjaanmu sementara kau istirahat."

"Apa?" Draco hampir berteriak. "Sejak kapan kau punya hak untuk mengatur hidupku? Tidak, aku tidak akan pulang sampai semua pekerjaanku selesai."

"Kau sakit, Draco. Kau tidak akan bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanmu dengan baik kalau kau sakit!"

"Hidup orang-orang di perusahaan ini bergantung padaku! _Hidupmu_ bergantung padaku! Bagaimana aku bisa menjalankan perusahaan ini kalau aku tidur-tiduran di rumahku?!"

"Kau tetap disini juga tidak membantu mereka sama sekali! Bagaimana kalau sakitmu tambah parah dan kau harus dirawat di rumah sakit, hmm? Siapa yang akan menjalankan perusahaan ini nanti?!"

Kedua berdiri berhadapan, terengah-engah kehabisan nafas karena berteriak kepada satu sama lain. Draco berdiri dari kursinya di tengah adu mulut mereka, kedua tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Mereka menganggap aku lemah," kata Draco pelan. Ginny terlihat bingung jadi dia lanjut bicara. "Para klien. Mereka menganggap aku terlalu muda, tidak punya pengalaman yang cukup untuk menjalankan perusahaan ini, terlalu naif, dan lemah. Aku _harus_ menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa aku pantas berada disini, memimpin perusahaan ini. Jika aku pulang dan tidur-tiduran hanya karena aku sakit flu, aku akan terlihat semakin lemah."

Ginny menghela nafas lelah. Dia mengerti Draco sedang ada di posisi yang sulit. Tidak banyak orang seusianya yang memegang peran vital dalam perusahaan seperti Draco sekarang. Tekanan datang dari berbagai arah; dari para klien, para karyawan, bahkan diri Draco sendiri. Tapi bagaimana Draco memperlakukan dirinya sendiri tidak akan membantu dirinya sendiri atau perusahaan.

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu pulang."

Draco terlihat lega, tapi kemudian Ginny mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"Umm." Draco melirik bungkusan _sandwich_ yang masih rapi di atas mejanya.

Ginny melihat ke arah yang sama dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau makan siang, kemudian minum obatmu, dan tidur di sofa itu." Ginny menunjuk sofa panjang di sisi lain ruangan.

"Apa?! Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi!" potong Ginny tegas. "Kau tidur dan istirahat. Satu atau dua jam saja. Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah itu. Kau tidak akan membantu perusahaan ini atau dirimu sendiri kalau kau sakit. Lagipula, perusahaan ini tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena kau tidur siang satu atau dua jam."

Draco berpikir sejenak. Wanita ini ada benarnya juga.

"Baiklah. Satu jam, tapi kau harus membangunkanku setelah satu jam."

Ginny tersenyum puas, " _Deal_. Aku harus menemui Mr Goyle sekarang, aku akan kembali nanti untuk memastikan apa kau benar-benar istirahat atau tidak."

"Baiklah." Gumam Draco, sedikit menggerutu.

"Okay. Sampai nanti, Draco."

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley."

"Baiklah, _Mr Malfoy._ " Ginny nyengir dan mengedipkan matanya pada Draco sebelum menutup pintu ruangan Draco.

Kedua ujung Draco sedikit terangkat membentuk senyuman.

* * *

Saat Draco membuka matanya lagi, langit di luar sana sudah gelap. Dia melompat dari sofa. Selimutnya jatuh ke lantai, begitu pula dengan kompres di dahinya. Mata Draco jatuh pada jam di dinding, sudah lewat pukul delapan malam.

 _What the?! Aku seharusnya tidur untuk satu jam, bukan enam jam! Kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku!_

Pintu terbuka dan tertutup. Ginny membawa satu kantung kertas di tangan kanannya. Dia tidak lagi mengenakan blazer biru yang dia kenakan tadi siang, tapi hanya memakai blus putih dan rok biru tua. _High heels_ yang tadi siang dia pakai sudah diganti dengan sandal jepit.

"Hey! Kau sudah bangun! Aku harap kau suka _chinese food_." Ginny mengangkat kantung kertas yang dia bawa dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

Draco kesal. "Kau janji kau akan membangunkanku setelah _satu jam_. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?!"

"Aku melakukannya! Tapi kau tidur seperti seekor babi! Greg bahkan berusaha untuk membangunkanmu sekali, tapi kau tetap tidak bangun, jadi aku membiarkanmu tidur."

"Greg?"

"Gregory Goyle? Managermu?"

Draco tidak menjawab. Dia tidak pernah memanggil Goyle dengan nama depannya, terlalu membingungkan. Dia punya ratusan karyawan, tidak mungkin dia bisa ingat semuanya.

Ginny menyimpan kantung kertasnya di atas meja di dekat Draco. Lalu ia menyentuh dahi, pipi, dan leher Draco dengan kedua tangannya. Draco bergidik pelan, tangan Ginny terasa dingin di kulitnya. Tapi dia menyukainya.

"Demammu sudah turun. Aku sangat khawatir tadi. Panasmu sangat tinggi, aku hampir memanggil ambulance. Greg tertawa dan katanya kau tidak perlu itu. Kau tangguh." Kata Ginny pelan. Jarak keduanya sangat dekat, Ginny bisa mencium wangi _aftershave_ Draco.

Ginny tersenyum dan mundur, mendekati meja dan mulai mengeluarkan dua kotak makanan. "Aku membeli _chicken friend rice_ dan mie goreng. Kau mau yang mana? Kau harus makan dan minum obatmu lagi."

"Goreng? Dua-duanya?" Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Ginny mengangkat bahu, "Keduanya enak. Kenapa? Kau tidak pernah bertemu wanita yang menyukai gorengan?"

"Aku bertemu banyak wanita yang suka gorengan. Tapi hanya sedikit yang benar-benar makan gorengan. Tinggi kalori."

"Aku tidak peduli. Gorengan itu enak."

Draco mendengus geli mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak." Draco berusaha memasang wajah seriusnya lagi. Tapi dia bisa merasakan senyum mulai membentuk di wajahnya.

Senyum di wajah Ginny semakin melebar. "Kau tertawa!"

"Aku tidak tertawa!"

"Kau tertawaaaaaaa." Ginny mencubit perut Draco.

"Kau mencubitku!"

"Oh yeah. Setidaknya aku jujur tentang itu." Kali ini Ginny mencubit pipi Draco.

"Berhenti menyentuhku!" Draco balas mencubit pelan perut Ginny.

Dalam sekejap, Draco dan Ginny terperangkap dalam _tickle fight_. Keduanya jatuh ke atas sofa dengan Draco di atas Ginny. Mereka tertawa keras.

"Oke! Oke! Aku menyerah! Aku menyerah!" seru Ginny di sela tawanya.

Draco berhenti, dia kini duduk di sofa, senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya. Ia dan Ginny duduk bersebelahan, sangat dekat hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan.

Ginny, masih tersenyum, menyentuh pipi Draco dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali aku melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini." Ia mengusap pipi Draco dengan jempolnya. "Aku menyukainya."

Jantung Draco berdebar kencang. Mungkin karena _tickle fight_ atau karena Ginny menyentuhnya, Draco tidak tahu.

Ginny menurunkan tangannya. "Hey ayo makan. Aku _lapar_."

Draco membiarkan Ginny memilih lebih dahulu. Ginny memilih mie, jadi Draco mengambil nasi. Mereka duduk di sofa panjang yang tadi ditiduri Draco. Mereka mengobrol tentang kantor, tentang masa kecil mereka, sampai tentang berita yang mereka lihat dari koran atau internet. Ginny lebih banyak bicara, Draco hanya sesekali berkomentar. Untuk Ginny, ini kemajuan, setidaknya Draco tidak menyuruhnya untuk diam dan pergi.

Mereka keluar dari kantor pukul sepuluh malam dan Draco bersikeras untuk mengantar Ginny pulang, walau tempat tinggal mereka berbeda arah.

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Draco. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" protes Ginny di lift. Dia sudah memanggil Draco dengan nama depannya sejak tadi dan Draco tidak menyuarakan protes satu kali pun.

"Tapi kau tetap seorang wanita. Aku tidak pernah percaya transportasi umum dan ini sudah malam. Jadi aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Ginny mendengus. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pulang jam segini menggunakan _subway_ sendirian, Draco. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Aku tidak bisa menerima kata tidak. Kau tahu itu."

Ginny menoleh kesal pada Draco. Draco hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah!"

Draco tersenyum puas. Dia mengangguk pada supirnya dan mengatakan padanya kalau mereka akan pergi ke tempat Ginny dulu sebelum pulang, lalu Draco meminta Ginny memberikan alamat apartemennya.

Perjalanan dari kantor ke rumah Ginny memakan waktu yang tidak lama, hanya sekitar 20 menit, karena jalanan sudah cukup sepi, tidak seramai tadi siang. Mobil Maserati Quattroporte S yang Ginny tahu dipesan Draco langsung dari Italia, berhenti di depan gedung apartemen Ginny. Mobil ini terlihat sangat mewah di antara deretan mobil lusuh yang terparkir disana.

Draco mengantar Ginny sampai depan pintu gedungnya.

"Sampai hari senin, Miss Weasley."

"Kapan kau akan berhenti memanggilku Miss Weasley dan mulai memanggilku Ginny lagi, Draco?"

"Umm—itu tidak pantas di kantor."

"Tapi kita tidak sedang di kantor. Kita di depan apartemenku."

Draco sedikit terlihat kikuk. "Euh…oke…umm…Ginny."

"Lebih baik." Ginny tersenyum puas. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkannya di dahi Draco. "Demammu sudah turun."

Draco hanya mengangguk.

Ginny menurunkan tangannya. "Istirahat, jangan banyak bekerja akhir pekan ini."

Draco mengangguk lagi.

"Oke. Aku harus masuk sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Sama-sama. Selamat malam," Draco menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Ginny."

Ginny balas tersenyum, "Selamat malam, Draco."

Draco kembali ke mobilnya setelah Ginny sudah berada di dalam apartemen. Senyum masih terlukis di wajahnya.

* * *

"Siapa itu yang mengantarmu pulang? Apa itu _Mr Malfoy_?"

Ginny masuk ke dalam apartemen dan disambut oleh pertanyaan Hermione. Dia menyandarkan bahunya di dinding, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, sebelah alisnya terangkat, dan senyum jahil menghiasi wajahnya. Ginny menghela nafas dan berjalan melewatinya menuju dapur tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Hermione mengikuti Ginny ke dapur.

"Ayolah Gin. Apa itu Malfoy? Kami melihatnya dari jendela."

Ginny hampir tersedak jus jeruk. " _Kami_? Ron dan Harry melihatnya juga?!"

Hermione mengangguk. Ia menghardikkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Mereka masih menempel di jendela, mengagumi mobil mewahnya."

Ginny menghela nafas lagi dan mulai mengurut dahinya.

"Lupakan mereka, sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau baru pulang semalam ini? _Rapat_ dengan Mr Malfoy?" goda Hermione lagi.

"Hermione, hentikan. Tidak ada apapun di antara aku dan Draco."

" _Draco,_ huh?" Hermione tersenyum puas melihat wajah Ginny memerah.

"Hermione!"

"Apa? Dia tampan. Dan aku dengar dari Ron kalian sudah lama kenal."

Ginny mengangguk. "Orangtuanya dulu selalu menyewa katering Mom setiap kali membuat pesta, disana aku kenal Draco."

"Kau belum menjawab soal kenapa kau baru pulang, Gin Gin."

Ginny memutar matanya, "Hanya urusan pekerjaan dan kami makan malam di kantor. Tidak ada apa-apa di antara aku dan Draco. Sekarang, aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau bisa menjauhkan Ron dan Harry dariku. Aku sangat capek dan ingin tidur."

"Aku bisa membuat Harry _sibuk_ ," Hermione nyengir lebar. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang Ron."

"Aku akan mengunci kamarku malam ini dan menyumpal telingaku dengan _earphone_. Selamat malam!" Ginny setengah berlari menuju kamarnya.

Hermione tertawa kecil. Ia berjalan keluar dari dapur. Bagaimana pun, dia harus membuat Harry sibuk malam ini.

* * *

Draco dibangunkan dengan suara heboh dari pintu apartemennya. Ia menggerutu pelan kemudian menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal. Tapi bel pintu apartemennya tidak berhenti berbunyi dan itu membuat Draco jengkel. Dia bangkit dari kasurnya, mengambil kaus putih polos dari kursi kemudian memakainya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Dia menemukan dua sahabatnya di depan pintu.

"Sarapan." Blaise mengangkat kantung plastik khas minimarket di depan wajah Draco.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kenapa kita tidak masuk dulu?" tanya Blaise. Kemudian dia melewati Draco dan masuk ke dalam apartemen bahkan sebelum Draco memberi ijin.

Theo memutar matanya. "Ginny meneleponku semalam. Dia bilang demammu cukup tinggi kemarin dan dia sedikit khawatir. Jadi aku datang kesini untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Draco melihat ke bawah dan sadar Theo membawa tas berisi perlengkapannya.

"Ginny juga bilang dia ingin aku memastikan kau tidak bekerja hari ini." Theo tertawa kecil. "Dia sangat senang bicara. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau menghadapi itu. Kau benci saat orang terlalu banyak bicara."

Draco tertawa pelan. "Dia pengecualian."

Theo cepat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dalam-dalam melihat Draco tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu. Sudah sangat lama sejak dia melihat Draco seperti ini.

"Sampai kapan kalian berdiri di pintu. Aku _lapar_!" teriak Blaise dari dalam apartemen.

Draco memutar matanya dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Theo masih berdiri di tempatnya, senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

 _Mungkin Ginny benar-benar memiliki pengaruh baik untuknya_.

* * *

thank you for reading

xoxo

nessh


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

 **Bring Him Back**

 **by**

 **nessh**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Ginny melihat jadwal Draco selama seminggu kedepan, dahinya berkerut dalam. Banyak sekali rapat dengan klien, direksi, belum lagi inspeksi langsung ke divisi-divisi di perusahaan. Ginny sadar kalau Draco itu pemimpin perusahaan ini, tapi jadwal sepadat ini sangat gila! Dan Draco baru saja sembuh! Mengenal Draco, Ginny yakin tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Draco tidak akan mau mengurangi jadwal rapat atau inspeksi hanya untuk istirahat.

Telepon di meja Ginny berdering dua kali sebelum Ginny mengangkat gagang telepon dan menempelkannya ke telinga kanannya, mengapitnya di antara kepala dan bahu sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengetik surat yang diminta Draco untuk dikirim ke salah satu partner perusahaan. Ginny mendengar suara familiar dari ujung lain telepon.

"Heyho, Gin. Ini Blaise." Suara riang Blaise Zabini terdengar jelas di antara gemuruh kendaraan. Ginny bisa membayangkan Blaise berdiri di sisi jalan.

"Oh hai, Blaise. Ada apa?"

"Apa Draco sedang sibuk? Aku sedang di dekat kantornya dan berpikir untuk mampir. Tapi percuma saja aku datang kalau dia sedang rapat, benar? Kebetulan sekali aku kenal dengan sekretaris cantiknya jadi aku tidak akan muak melihat Draco terlalu lama."

Ginny tertawa. "Dia sedang ada tamu, tapi seharusnya sih sebentar lagi juga selesai. Draco tidak ada jadwal apapun hingga jam dua siang nanti. Tapi aku tidak janji dia mau bertemu denganmu, kau tau sendiri seperti apa Draco."

"Ah ya. Si sibuk Draco. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kamu bisa menemaniku kalau dia menendangku keluar dari kantornya. Ya kan cantik?"

"Aku tidak janji untuk yang satu itu, Blaise."

"Takut si Tampan Draco Malfoy cemburu kalau aku menyentuhmu?"

Wajah Ginny memanas, ia bisa membayangkan Blaise tersenyum lebar. "Draco itu atasanku."

"Itu tidak menjawab apapun. _Anyway,_ aku akan sampai kira-kira lima belas menit lagi. _See ya later beautiful._ "

Ginny memutar matanya, menyimpan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, pintu kantor Draco terbuka. Draco terlihat mengantar pria yang sepertinya sudah berada di tengah usia 50an keluar, ia menjabat tangan pria itu dan kembali masuk ke kantornya, tanpa melirik sedikit pun pada Ginny. Ginny menghela nafas dan kembali mengerjakan tugas yang Draco berikan.

Blaise Zabini datang setelah Ginny menyelesaikan surat yang diminta oleh Draco. Sebenarnya, Ginny tidak tau berapa lama Blaise berada di kantornya karena ia baru melihat Blaise saat ia sedang mengambil amplop di ruangan sebelah dan saat itu ia melihat Blaise sedang menggoda salah satu karyawati perusahaan. Blaise yang mengenakan kameja biru muda lengan panjang yang digulung hingga siku, dasi warna senada yang tidak terikat rapi melingkar di lehernya dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Blaise bersandar di depan kubikel karyawati itu dengan senyum menggoda khasnya. Ginny memutar matanya saat melihat rekan kerjanya, Cynthia, mengikik malu dan wajahnya merona kemerahan.

Ginny menghampiri Blaise dan menepuk bahunya. Pria berkulit gelap itu menoleh dan senyumnya semakin melebar saat melihat gadis dengan rambut merah berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, sebelah alisnya mengangkat.

"Weasley! Senang bertemu denganmu disini." Blaise memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana dan memutar tubuhnya hingga ia bisa memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ginny. "Apa kabarmu, cantik? Sibuk mengurus si Malfoy itu, eh?"

Ginny hanya menatap Blaise tanpa ekspresi, matanya bergerak untuk melihat Cynthia yang buru-buru melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ginny bisa terlihat sangat menakutkan disaat tertentu. Ia lalu kembali melihat Blaise. Tanpa banyak bicara, Ginny menarik dasi Blaise dan membawanya masuk ke area kerjanya di depan ruangan Draco. Satu hal yang Ginny senangi dari pekerjaannya adalah bisa dibilang Ginny memiliki ruangannya sendiri sebagai sekretaris Draco, tidak berjubel di belakang kubikel seperti Cynthia. Ginny baru melepaskan Blaise saat dia berhenti di depan mejanya sendiri dan berbalik melihat Blaise.

" _Geez,_ Weasley. Kau merusak dasiku." Protes Blaise sambil memperbaiki dasinya.

"Kau harus menggoda seseorang yang sedang bekerja? Draco bisa memecat perempuan itu kalau dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya." Ginny menghela nafas. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi, oke? Langsung saja kesini, ganggu aku atau Draco, tapi _jangan_ ganggu orang lain."

"Perusak kesenangan." Blaise mendengus, namun dalam hati dia kagum pada wanita di hadapannya ini. Ginny sangat berani dan tidak takut menegur siapa pun yang berbubat salah, siapa pun termasuk Blaise yang salah satu orang paling dikenal (siapa yang tidak tau seorang Blaise Zabini, pewaris perusahaan multi-nasional setaraf perusahan milik Draco). Blaise tersenyum kecil, mungkin Theo benar, wanita ini akan menjadi pengaruh baik untuk sahabatnya itu.

Pintu ruangan Draco terbuka, membuat Ginny dan Blaise menoleh ke arah suara. Keduanya melihat Draco berdiri di mulut pintu dengan ponsel di tangan kanannya, namun mata Draco tertuju pada mereka, dahinya berkerut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Draco, lalu ia menatap Blaise. "Apa yang _kau_ lakukan disini?"

Wajah Blaise serta merta cerah, ia menghampiri Draco dan mengalungkan lengan kanannya di leher Draco. "Aku mau mengajakmu dan sekretaris cantikmu," Blaise mengedipkan matanya pada Ginny, "makan siang. Ada tempat makan baru di dekat sini yang sepertinya sangat enak. Theo akan menyusul."

Draco menyipitkan matanya, terlihat sangsi dan ingin menolak tawaran Blaise. Namun Ginny cepat-cepat menjawab untuk mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja! Itu akan sangat menyenangkan!" Ginny mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan semangat. "Benar kan Draco?"

Tatapan Ginny membuat Draco merasa kecil dan gugup, jadi ia mengangguk saja. Blaise takjub dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, lalu ia nyengir. _Ini akan sangat menyenangkan._

Restoran baru yang dibicarakan Blaise ternyata memang sangat dekat dengan kantor Draco, hanya limabelas menit dengan berjalan kaki. Walau sebenarnya Draco bersikukuh seharusnya mereka menggunakan mobil karena akan menghemat waktu yang dibantah Blaise karena menurutnya lebih sehat berjalan kaki dan Draco seharusnya lebih banyak berolahraga kalau dia tetap ingin badan roti sobeknya (istilah Blaise) tetap utuh. Ginny memutar matanya mendengar celotehan dua orang yang sudah mengenal sejak mereka masih sangat muda ini.

Restoran baru ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi tidak kecil juga, tipikal _casual dining restaurant_ dengan interior bernuansa putih dan kayu. Ginny menyukai tempat ini. Tempatnya pun tidak terlalu ramai walau sudah masuk jam makan siang. Mungkin karena tempat masih baru. Menurut Blaise, tempat ini baru saja dibuka dua minggu yang lalu. Ia mengetahui tempat ini dari rekan kerjanya yang kebetulan sudah berkunjung dan sangat menyukai makanan disini.

Mereka bertiga duduk di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke jalan raya; Ginny duduk di dekat jendela, Draco disampingnya dan Blaise di seberang keduanya. Ketiganya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memesan makanan, Ginny menolak bir dan _wine_ karena menurutnya masih terlalu pagi untuk minum. Tapi Draco memesan segelas _white wine_ dan Blaise memesan bir. Setelah itu mereka mengobrol ringan, lebih banyak membicarakan bisnis perusahaan Blaise dan Draco. Theo datang tidak lama setelah mereka dan langsung memesan makanan. Ia terlihat sangat lelah dengan lingkaran hitam yang sangat jelas di bawah matanya.

"Ada apa dengan matamu, _mate_? Berantem dengan seseorang?" gurau Blaise.

Theo menghela nafas, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menutup kedua matanya. "Ini minggu yang sangat sibuk. Dua hari berturut-turut aku jaga malam di rumah sakit. Aku hampir tidak tidur selama dua hari ini dan aku sudah tidak pulang ke apartemenku sejak empat hari yang lalu."

Ginny meringis. "Separah itu? Lalu kau sudah bisa pulang sekarang, kan?"

"Untungnya, aku bisa pulang sekarang. Aku tetap harus standby siapa tau mereka membutuhkanku. Tapi seharusnya mereka bisa menghadapi apapun tanpaku."

"Dan orang ini menyuruhku untuk tidak terlalu banyak bekerja?" Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Pekerjaanku menyelamatkan orang, Draco." Theo berterima kasih pada pelayan yang membawakannya segelas kopi pekat dan langsung meneguknya. Seketika kopi di gelas itu hanya tinggal berisi setengah. Theo mengernyit dan bergumam sendiri, "ini gelas kopiku yang keberapa ya."

Blaise menepuk bahu Theo, wajahnya serius. " _Mate._ Kau butuh tidur."

"Aku tau."

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi Halloween, benar? Aku berencana akan membuat pesta dirumahku, dua minggu lagi. Dad juga setuju, dia bilang sudah lama keluargaku tidak mengadakan pesta. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Blaise bersandar dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengecek pesan yang masuk.

"Pesta? Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir pergi ke pesta." Gumam Theo.

"Aku juga," Ginny angkat bicara. "Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku bekerja atau sekolah."

"Aku tidak pernah tau kau sekolah dimana, _beautiful._ " Blaise sudah menyingkirkan ponselnya dan kini mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Ginny yang tepat berada di seberangnya. Ia memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan dari ujung matanya, Blaise bisa melihat Draco mendelik padanya.

Theo juga melihat itu, ia meneguk kopinya lagi untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Tapi Ginny, tentu saja, tidak menyadari itu.

"Oh hanya sekolah biasa. Aku ingin menjadi guru, guru sekolah dasar lebih tepatnya, jadi sekarang aku mengikuti pelatihan untuk itu. Aku hampir menyelesaikan seluruh kreditnya, tapi masih kurang dua kelas lagi."

"Karena itu kau tidak pernah bisa lembur setiap rabu dan kamis?" tanya Draco.

Ginny mengangguk. "Aku ikut kelas malam karena sekarang aku bekerja."

"Kenapa tidak menyelesaikan studimu dulu?" sahut Theo, ikut penasaran.

"Karena aku butuh uang. Saat ini aku tinggal dengan kakakku Ron dan dua temannya, itu menghemat banyak sekali uang. Tapi aku ingin apartemenku sendiri. Lagipula hanya tinggal dua kelas lagi, tidak terlalu sibuk."

Ketiga pria di meja itu mengangguk-angguk. Ketiganya tumbuh di keluarga yang berada dan tidak pernah bekerja selama mereka masih sekolah. Uang yang dimiliki keluarga mereka memungkinkan mereka untuk tetap berkonsentrasi sekolah tanpa memikirkan biaya. Mereka kagum pada Ginny yang dapat tetap melanjutkan sekolahnya _dan_ bekerja penuh waktu.

Theo dan Blaise melihat perubahan pada cara Draco melihat Ginny. Tentu saja Draco merasa kagum pada wanita di dekatnya itu. Tapi ada sesuatu disana yang sudah lama tidak Theo dan Blaise lihat di mata Draco. Mereka berdua saling melirik, diam beberapa detik, kemudian tersenyum. Mereka menyukai ini.

* * *

Severus Snape baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya ke Jepang. Ini hari pertamanya kembali ke perusahaan. Namun, Severus tidak menemukan Draco atau pun Ginny di kantor. Ia bertanya pada salah satu pegawai perusahaan dan ternyata Ginny dan Draco belum kembali dari makan siang. Severus juga mendengar kalau Blaise Zabini datang sebelum makan siang. Itu berarti, Zabini Junior menculik Draco dan Ginny untuk makan siang bersama. Mungkin dia juga mengajak Theo Nott. Oke, salah, Blaise _pasti_ mengajak Theo Nott.

Severus memilih pergi ke ruangannya sendiri yang berada tidak jauh dari ruangan Draco. Perjalanan bisnisnya di Jepang berjalan lancar dan ia berhasil menembus _deal_ yang diinginkan oleh direksi perusahaan ini. Severus tersenyum, puas dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri. Ia kemudian ingat bahwa Zabini Senior (yang tidak sengaja ia temui di bandara setelah ia mendarat kembali di Inggris) berencana mengadakan pesta Halloween nanti. Walau Severus yakin Lily juga akan mengundangnya ke pesta Halloween di rumahnya di hari yang sama, Severus berjanji pada Zabini Senior untuk mampir kalau ia jadi mengadakan pesta.

Severus jadi ingat, kapan terakhir kali perusahaan ini mengadakan pesta? Mungkin saat Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy masih hidup. Draco selalu menolak usulan mengadakan pesta, baik itu pesta perusahaan atau pun pesta di rumah keluarga Malfoy seperti yang dulu orangtuanya sering lakukan. Severus tidak pernah mengusulkan pesta lagi sejak itu. Padahal pesta itu salah satu cara untuk menjaga _image_ perusahaan dan Keluarga Malfoy di mata media dan masyarakat.

Suara ketukan di pintu membangunkan Severus dari lamunannya.

"Masuk!" ujar Severus pada siapapun yang berada di balik pintu.

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Draco Malfoy. Severus selalu takjub melihat kemiripan Draco dengan ayahnya, Lucius. Tapi di saat yang sama, Severus juga bisa melihat sosok Narcissa di dalam Draco.

"Aku tidak tau kau akan datang hari ini, Uncle Sev." Draco duduk di kursi tepat di seberang Severus. "Kalau tau begitu, aku tidak akan pergi makan siang dengan Blaise dan Theo."

"Dan Miss Weasley? Dia juga ikut dengan kalian kan."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Blaise mengajaknya."

Severus hanya menggumam 'hum' pelan sambil mempelajari ekspresi Draco. Kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit tertarik.

"Jadi, aku bertemu Zabini Senior di bandara. Katanya mereka akan merayakan pesta Halloween tahun ini." Severus mengubah arah pembicaraan dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Yeah, Blaise cerita padaku tadi. Rasanya mendadak sekali, merencanakan pesta hanya dalam waktu dua minggu."

"Keluarga Zabini bisa merencakan pesta megah dalam waktu dua hari. Ibumu pernah bilang, jika punya uang dan relasi besar hal itu tidak akan sulit." Severus memeriksa ponselnya yang bertenting pelan saat dia bicara.

"Hmm." Gumam Draco, ia bangkit dari kursi. "Aku harus kembali kerja sekarang."

"Oke. Laporan tentang Jepang sudah aku simpan di mejamu dan _copy_ -nya sudah kukirim ke e-mail."

"Hmm." Gumam Draco lagi.

Severus memperhatikan Draco keluar dari ruangannya. Hanya saat Draco sudah menutup pintu, Severus membiarkan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

* * *

Ginny tidak percaya dia sudah bekerja hampir sebulan di perusahaan milik Draco ini. Berarti, masih ada dua bulan sebelum dia harus berhenti. Ginny belum lama bekerja untuk perusahaan Draco namun ia sudah merasa sangat terbiasa dan betah di kantornya ini. Ia sangat menyukai lingkungannya. Ginny menyukai lelucon yang sering dilontarkan oleh Greg si Manajer atau gosip kantor terbaru yang ia dengar dari Parvati.

Ginny juga menyukai usulan Severus untuk mengadakan pesta natal dan atau tahun baru di perusahaan.

"Tidak!" tolak Draco tegas. "Tidak ada pesta natal atau tahun baru."

"Oke. Tidak ada pesta natal _atau_ tahun baru. Bagaimana kalau pesta natal _dan_ tahun baru?" usul Ginny dengan wajah datar.

Draco melirik tajam pada sekretarisnya. Ginny nyengir polos.

"Itu akan berpengaruh baik pada hubungan antar perusahaan ini dengan klien, Draco." Kata Severus, tidak mengalihkan matanya dari koran yang sedang ia baca. "Kau pikir kenapa orangtuamu dulu sering sekali mengadakan pesta. Karena mereka menyukai itu? Tidak. Karena mereka tau betapa pentingnya menjalin hubungan baik dengan klien."

Draco mendengus, "Hubungan kita dengan mereka sudah baik. Untuk apa menghabiskan waktu dengan pesta."

"Untuk berkomunikasi dengan klien _dan_ orang-orang di perusahaan ini tanpa tekanan. Kita bisa menggunakan jasa Weasley Catering lagi. Aku masih ingat semua orang sangat menyukai makanan mereka." Severus menoleh pada Ginny dan memberinya senyuman kecil.

"Oh! Mum akan sangat senang!" Ginny menyahut girang.

"Aku _belum_ setuju dengan pesta ini!" tukas Draco. "Kita tidak punya waktu untuk menyiapkan pesta ini!"

"Zabini bisa merencanakan pesta dalam waktu dua minggu. Kita punya dua bulan." Kata Severus santai. "Lagipula, aku yakin Miss Weasley bisa melakukan itu untuk kita tanpa masalah."

Ginny mengangguk semangat, "Oh tentu saja, Mr Snape. Aku punya banyak kenalan yang bisa aku andalkan."

"Bagus sekali!"

Ginny dan Severus menoleh pada Draco bersamaan. Berada di bawah dua pasang mata dengan sorot mata tajam membuat kepala Draco pening seketika. Ia menghela nafas, mengurut dahinya dengan tangan kanannya dan mengibaskan tangan kirinya. Draco kalah dalam perdebatan ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan harap aku mau mengurus _apapun_." Kata Draco, kemudian dia menggerutu tidak jelas.

Ginny memekik girang dan spontan berlari memutari meja lalu memeluk Draco. Ia bahkan mengecup pipi Draco sebelum kembali berlari keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu. Ginny tidak melihat wajah Draco memerah hingga menyaingi warna rambut Ginny.

" _Blimey._ " Gumam Draco pelan, mengusap pipi yang baru beberapa detik lalu dicium Ginny.

Severus hanya tertawa pelan, lalu menaikkan korannya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

* * *

Thx For Reading!


End file.
